A fixture element is described in German Patent Application 10 2007 061 203.8.
At least one object of the present invention is to further develop this fixture element in such a way as to enable a space-saving accommodation of the fixture in its second setting in the area of one side of the casing. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.